Prank Wars
by Super Shadow21
Summary: A friend asked me to make this a prank war. Sonic and Tails' VS Shadow and anyone you, the readers, want. So give me ideas on what prank they should play. First up is Shadow seeing how Sonic and Tails' will react to the light of a laser pointer.


**Fun With Laser Pointers**

**A.N-Hello readers...I know that I should be writing Sonic Vampire Academy or Highschool Romance but my brother was playing The Sims 3: Pets on our XBox 360 and his sim was playing with a cat with a laser pointer then we got talking about animals and laser pointers and then I came up with this one-shot. Disclamer-I don't own Sonic, Apple, YouTube or laser pointers.**

Sonic, Tails' and Shadow all sat on the couch of their shared home, you may be wondering why they share a home, but that's a story for another time. Anyway, where was I...oh yeah, they were sitting on the couch, bored out of their minds, even Shadow, who was anti-social at the best of times, was willing to spend time with the genius kit and the kits immature brother.

Sonic sighed. "Come on there must be _something_ to do. This house is _massive_."

"No, Faker," said Shadow just as bored as Sonic. "We've tried everything, _done_ everything, there is nothing to do." Then he remembered something Maria once said to him, '_"You know, Shadow, some animals on Earth chase the light laser pointers make. The lab rats do too you wanna see?" Hehe...I wonder if it works on these two...this could be fun..._' An evil smirk crossed this muzzle. "On second thought, there might be something. Wait here."

Shadow ran up the stairs to his room. He opened the dark wood door to reveal light red walls and a white plush carpet. The peach curtains were closed letting in little light into the room, but Shadow was the Ultimate life form so he didn't need much light to see by. He walked over to one of the bedside tables and opened the draw, inside there where a number of things, a picture of Maria and him on his third birthday, an art book, a pack of pencils and Maria's old laser pointer. Smirking, Shadow grabbed the laser pointer and left.

Back down stairs Shadow walked into the room, got his iPhone 4S out and hit record, then he got down behind the couch making sure the phone could see and record what was about to happen, then turned on the laser pointer. He pointed it at the coffee table and watched as the brothers leaped to grab it, he moved it to the floor, standing up to see were to point it next. He moved it around in a circle and the brothers gave chase again, Shadow chuckled and moved it to the wall, Sonic ran head first into it closely followed by Tails'.

"Hey, Sonic, do you know why it's moving away from us?" Tails' asked his older brother, never taking his eyes off the red dot.

"Maybe it's afraid of us." Sonic said, puttong his hand on the red dot only to have it move away the very next second. "And where's Shads? He's missing all the fun."

'_I'm closer than you will ever know, hedgehog. Hehe...I can't believe they don't know the light of a laser pointer when they see one. I expected more from the fox kit._' Shadow thought, barely suppressing a chuckle. Shadow then moved the laser so the dot was on the other side of the room.

"Don't worry, little guy, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to play." Sonic said in a soothing way. Shadow snorted quietly at Sonic and kept the phone recording, he was going to send this to everyone the brothers knew and maybe put it on YouTube. He moved the laser and put the dot on the ceilling and watched as Sonic jumped to try and get it down, Tails' on the other hand, flu up to try and get it. So he moved it another circle.

**XXX**

After a good twenty minutes Shadow turned the laser pointer off and was rewarded with confused looks from the brothers. "Where it go?" Asked Sonic, scratching behind his ear in confusion.

"Well, Faker," Shadow said, saving the recording for later use. "It was just a light so I killed its's power, or in other words I turned it off."

"You mean we were chasing around a light all this time?"

"Yes. I did say I had an idea, didn't I? Well that was it. You had fun, I had fun, And i'm sure all of your friends will have fun when I show them the video I took. Shadow laughed at the look of shock on the brothers faces. '_A couple of deer cought in headlights is the only way to describe it._'

"Oh Shadow~" Sonic said in a sugar sweet voice. "When I get my hands on you, your dead!" He finished before he gave chase.

Shadow ran still laughing. "You'll have to catch me before I put it on YouTube, though."

Tails' sighed before chuckling he and Sonic must of looked like such morons chasing a light around. '_Oh well,_' Tails' thought. '_By the sounds of the yells and threats coming from up stairs Shadow got away from Sonic. So i'll just watch it later._' He walked to his workshop/garage deciding to work on the Tornado before Shadow got another light and made him and Sonic chase it around, again.

**XXX**

**A.N-So what did you guy think? Note I did finish writing this at 3:23am sooooo yeah that's why the ending sucks...R&R! ;)**


End file.
